Besoin de toi
by Noucky
Summary: Jack s'enfuit rejoindre sa seule amie à Forks, Bella. Maintenant indépendante, heureuse d'avoir retrouver quelqu'un qui l'aime, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette rencontre... OCC/Jacob
1. Prologue

Cette histoire ne se déroule pas réellement à un moment précis des bouquins ni du film. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas une fan assidue de Twilight et il se peut que je fasse des erreurs dans le scénario par rapport à l'histoire d'origine. Mais je trouve le contexte intéressant alors je me lance.

Nous pouvons donc dire que l'histoire se passe à un moment donner où:

-Edward et Bella sont ensemble.

-Jacob est encore amoureux de Bella.

-Jacob et Edward ne peuvent pas se saquer.

-Ils n'ont toujours pas quitter le lycée.

Ce qui suis n'est qu'un prologue, les chapitre seront beaucoup plus longs!!

Prologue

_Ceci n'est pas l'histoire à laquelle vous vous attendez. Cette histoire n'est pas basée sur Bella Swan et son amoureux de vampire... enfin en grande partie. Car oui, ils y occupent une place importante mais pas principale. Nous baserons donc sur un autre personnage, ayant eut dans le passé une place importante dans la vie de l'héroïne originale._

Mais avant de la présenter, retrouvons la à son lieu de travail. Le _Turner's_ était un bar très côté à Phoenix. Chaque soir la salle était comble et les serveuses avaient bien du mal à se frayer un chemin entre les tables et à éviter les mains baladeuses des clients à l'esprit déjà pris dans le brouillard de l'alcool. Le bar se composait de deux salles, dont l'une à l'étage, équipées de billards, babyfoots et surtout rendues célèbres pour leur musique d'ambiance déchainée. Les clients venaient de partout pour y passer une bonne soirée entre amis ou en bonne compagnie. L'attitude chaleureuse du patron et des barman ainsi que la longueur des jupes des serveuses faisaient de ce lieu l'un des endroits les plus branchés du moment.

Jacqueline Brown, dit Jack, n'aimait pas particulièrement porter des jupes, mais l'uniforme l'y obligeant, elle s'était donc fait une raison depuis longtemps. Elle ne travaillait là qu'à mi-temps, depuis deux ans, sa journée étant prise par les cours du lycée. Elle ne sortait pas spécialement le soir, et n'avait pas une vie sociale très développée depuis que l'une de ses seules amies, Bella, était partie vivre chez son père à l'autre bout du pays. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Jack avait bien tenté de garder le contact avec les autres membres de leur petit groupe d'amis, mais sans Bella, les gens était vite partie chacun de leurs cotés. De temps en temps, certains venaient la voir dans la cour et la forçait à ôter ses écouteurs ou au _Turner's_ pour se faire offrir un verre mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Le maigre salaire qu'elle recevait servait principalement aux multiples réparations de Titine, sa moto, et à enrichir ses économies dans un but bien précis. Au moment de ses 18 ans elle se barrerait. Vraiment. Au sens propre du terme. Pas juste une petite fugue de rien du tout. Non. Réellement, elle se tirerait de cette vie de merde dans cette ville de merde, de ce boulot de merde avec ses clients pervers de merde. Et elle savait où elle irait. Elle irait à l'autre bout du pays, là où personne ne penserait à la chercher. Et quitte à commencer une nouvelle vie, autant la commencer auprès de l'une des seules personnes qui vous est jamais accordé de l'importance n'est ce pas? C'est donc à Forks qu'elle irait. Elle ne comptait pas s'imposer dans sa vie, biens sur, elle devait en avoir construit une nouvelle, mais Jack avait besoin de sa présence pour aller mieux et débuter du bon pied.

Enfin bref, le fait est qu'elle avait déjà trouver un nouveau travail là-bas, au _Woody's_, le seul fast food de la ville et ses futurs employeurs après lui avoir expliquer sa situation quelque peu particulière, lui avait proposé une chambre au dessus du restaurant. Ses 18 ans étaient dans deux jours, puis elle partirait sans état d'âme à travers le pays, vers la seule personne pour qui elle avait de l'affection.


	2. Chapitre 1

La route était longue. Si longue que Jack avait l'impression d'être assise devant la même image depuis des heures. Seul le vent dans son cou la tenait éveillée. Le paysage monotone des grandes routes américaines la suivait depuis déjà deux jours, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Pheonix. Elle avait empaqueté ses maigres affaires dans un sac de toiles, les avait fourrées sur son dos, vidé une dernière fois la poubelle, racheter comme cadeau d'adieu une bouteille de whisky à sa mère et était partie sans un mot, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé.

Jack avait alors enfourché Titine et s'était envolée vers l'aventure...

Mais bon dieu que cette route était longue!!!

Forks était décidément... gris. Gris et vert. Humide aussi. Très humide. Même si Jack n'aimait pas particulièrement le soleil, elle pensait qu'il devait tout de même y avoir un minimum syndical pour qu'un endroit ait l'air accueillant. Autant dire que sous cette forte pluie, sur une route bordée d'immenses pins sombres, l'approche de Forks n'était pas franchement agréable.

Mais bon , la seule perceptive de retrouvée son rayon de soleil personnel redonnait déjà de l'éclat à cette morne journée.

Son arrivée à Forks se passa dans le bruit de la pétarade de sa moto. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la rue se retournèrent pour voir une Harley Davinson entrer en trombe dans leur petite ville. Si Jack se souvenait bien, le Woody's était situé plus au centre de la ville. Le propriétaire avait tenté de lui expliquer le chemin exact, mais le fait qu'elle ne connaisse du tout la topologie des lieux n'avait pas aidé. Elle s'était donc résigné à demander son chemin une fois sur place.

Elle arrêta Titine au premier magasin qu'elle avisa. Coupant le contact, elle rangea les clés dans la poche de son blouson de cuir et retira son casque. Elle passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds platines pour leur redonner leur volume naturel après des heures confinés. Elle entra dans le magasin avec un dernier regard vers son amie mécanique.

Le magasin semblait spécialisé dans les sports d'extérieur. Jack avisa des kits d'escalades, des blousons épais de randonné et des boots à crampons. A droite de l'entrée se tenait le comptoirs où une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années lisait paisiblement un ouvrage intitulé « la sauvegarde des oies sauvages ». Jack s'approcha d'elle et la salua. La femme releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit de l'air commerciale que seules les vendeuses aguerries peuvent prendre en moins d'un huitième de secondes.

« Bonjours Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider? »

Habituée à cette attitude mi-polie mi-commerciale courante à Phoenix, Jack lui répondit avec le même sourire.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je viens d'arriver et je cherche le woody's... »

Une étincelle de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux de la vendeuse. Apparemment l'arrivé d'une nouvelle employée étrangère au fast food du coin n'était pas passée inaperçue... et Jack dans sa grande chance était tombé pile poil sur le type même de la quarantenaire avide de potins en tout genre.

« Le woody's dis-tu... il est un peu plus au centre de la ville. Continus la route par là - elle pointa le doigt dans une direction – et tourna à droite après la station service. Continus ensuite tout droit pendant environ deux cents mètres. Là tu trouvera un parking de supermarché sur ta gauche. Traverse le, c'est un raccourci. Le woody's sera alors sur ta gauche. »

Jack la remercia avec un sourire mal à l'aise et repartit.

Le woody's n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle se l'imaginait. Habituée aux restaurants pouvant accueillir plus de cents personnes, ce petit établissement avec ses 40 places à tout casser lui sembla infiniment sympathique. La femme du propriétaire était occupé en ce milieu d'après midi à essuyer les verres sur son comptoirs. Quelques clients était venus prendre un petit café pour lutter contre le froid de la journée. Jack fut bien heureuse d'avoir pensé à apporter son gros blouson et ses rares pulls. Elle s'aprocha du comptoirs et sourit à la femme à la peau brune. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit à son tour d'un air tendre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, la femme lui demanda :

"Toi, tu es Jacqueline, n'est ce pas?"

Jack la regarda, surprise.

"Euh... oui. C'est ça."

Le sourire de sa vis-à-vis s'élargit.

"Moi, c'est Grace Truman. Mais tout le monde m'apelle Gracy."

Gracy arrêta de frotter ses verres et posa son torchon.

"Apellez moi Jack."

"Et bien Jack, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Elle se tourna vers un des habitués.

"James, tu m'apelle si quelqu'un arrive? je dois monter à l'étage."

Et sur ce, elle fit signe à Jack de la suivre et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. Là se trouvait la cuisine et, au fond, la porte menant à un escalier. Elles montèrent à l'étage et se retrouvèrent sur un palier munit de quatre portes.

"Celle-ci - elle indiqua celle de droite- mène à notre appartement. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Mon mari et moi n'avons pas d'enfant et passons la majeur partie du temps au restaurant, mais si un soir tu te sens un peu seule, n'hésite pas à venir manger avec nous!"

La voie chaleureuse de Gracy était emprunte d'un petit accent du coin qui la rendait encore plus sympathique.

"Nous avons ensuite la chambre de Zack, notre cuisto, la salle de bain - d'ailleurs je suis désolé, mais tu devras la partager avec lui, ça ne te gène pas j'espère - et enfin ta chambre."

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une petite clé et entra à la suite de Jack. La pièce devait faire 20 mètres carrés à tout casser et était séparée en un coin cuisine, où tronait fièrement une vieille cuisinière et un petit frigo, et un espace acceuillant un vieux lit-banquette, une armoire et une petite table équipée de deux chaises. L'endroit respirait un peu la poussière mais était propre et sain.

"Nous avons changez le matelas du lit pour ton arrivée. L'ancien était tellement vieux qu'il ressemblait plus à un noeud de ressorts qu'à un lit."

Jack posa son maigre sac sur le lit et s'assit dessus.

"Merci Gracy, il est parfait."

"J'espère que tu plaira ici. Forks est une jolie petite ville une fois qu'on la connait et les gens, même s'il y a toujours des rabat-joie, ne sont pas moins accueillants qu'ailleurs."

Gracy détailla un instant la jeune fille lui faisant face avant d'ajouter :

"Bien je te laisse t'installer. Tu commenceras ton service demain soir. Tu m'aideras à servir en salle."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir ajouta:

"Que dirais-tu de manger avec nous ce soir? Nous sommes fermé de toute manière le dimanche soir, cela nous permettera de faire une petite fête pour ton arrivée!"

Jack aquiesta avec reconnaissance et laisse sa patronne redescendre en chantonnant vers son comptoirs.

S'allongeant sur son lit, Jack se mit à détailler un peu plus son nouveau lieu de vie. Gracy, ou son mari, avait apporter quelque note discrète de décoration telle une paire de rideaux rouges vifs, un luminaire simple et une vieille affiche de Queen.

Elle soupira et attrapa d'une main son sac. L'attirant vers elle, elle ouvrit d'un geste sec la fermeture éclair et commença à déballer ses affaires. L'armoire presque vide, contenant que quelques paires de draps de rechange, accueilla à la perfection les quelques hauts, pantalons et pulls qu'elle avait apporté. Elle positionna sur la table les quelques cadres photos qu'elle avait tenu à emporter.

La plus vieille montra deux petites filles entre 4 et 6 ans riant aux éclats dans un jardin ensoleillé d'Arizonna. La seconde, les mêmes personnes quelques années plus tard, dans les années plus difficiles de l'adolescence, révisant devant un verre de lait et des cookies. La dernière enfin montrait Jack entourée de la même jeune fille et de sa famille.

Comment décrire l'affection qu'elle avait pour Bella. Cette fille était un véritable rayon de soleil ambulant dans sa vie terne et ombragée. Elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et ne s'était presque jamais quittées. Enfin jusqu'à le départ de Bella pour Forks.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas biensûr. Qui pourrait en vouloir à quelqu'un ne voulant que le bonheur de sa mère? Mais pourtant son absence avait été au fil du temps de plus en plus importante en dure à supporter pour Jack. C'était en partie ce manque qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

Elle fourra son sac vide au fond de l'armoire et redescendit à son tour.

Elle jeta dans l'escalier un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

16h30.

Il était encore temps de faire la surprise de son arrivée à Bella. Elle trifouilla dans sa poche le vieux morceau de papier où était griffoné l'adresse de son amie.

Arrivée dans la salle, Gracy la hella.

"Jack! Viens par la un instant s'il te plait."

Elle s'approcha.

"J'ai oublié de te donner ton double des clés. -Elle lui lança un trousseaux.- Il y a là la clé de ta chambre, celle de la porte du restaurant et la clé de celle de derrière. Ne les perd pas, hein,!"

Le trousseau était agrémenté d'un porte-clé en écureuil ayant connu des jours meilleurs. Jack le trouva adorable avec son oreille en moins et son pelage clairesemé.

"Promis, Gracy je ferais attention!"

Après s'être renseignée sur l'heure prévue du dîner de ce soir-là, Jack remis sa veste de cuir et fila de nouveau sur sa moto. En traversant des rues encore inconnues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler interieurement.

Bella. Sa Bella. Avait-elle changé? Surement. Mais cela ne rendrait les retrouvailles que meilleures!

Titine s'arrêta devant une maison à l'aspect simple mais confortable. Une vieille chevrolet à plateau attendait sagement devant le garage que sa propriétaire l'occupe de nouveau. Bella lui avait parler de cette voiture pa rmail. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait donc chez elle.

Le casque toujours sur la tête, je me rendis euphorique à la sonnette.


	3. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, personne ne répondit. Puis, des bruits de pas précipité dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Une clé batailla un instant dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une jeune fille aux yeux brillants. Sans même regarder à qui elle s'adressait, Bella s'exclama :

« C'est bien la première fois que tu sonne, pourquoi n'es-tu pas monter directem… ? »

Elle s'aperçut alors de sa méprise.

« Oups, désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre… »

Elle regarda un instant la silhouette casquée qui lui faisait face.

« Euh… je peux vous aider ???... »

Jack esquissa un sourire dissimulé sous la carapace à demi vitrée. Elle prit sa voie la plus grave possible et dit :

« J'ai un colis pour Melle Isabella Swan, en provenance d'Arizona. »

A l'énonciation de l'état, Bella ouvrit de grands yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son adorable bouille.

« Vraiment ? –Elle chercha des yeux le colis en question- où est-il ? »

Jack détacha lentement son casque, jouant avec la patience de Bella qui se demandait visiblement ce que l'inconnu fabriquait. Enfin, d'un geste vif, elle le retira en hurlant :

« TADAAAAAAAM !!! »

Un cri aigu s'éleva dans le quartier.

Jack réussit à ne pas s'étouffer avec la masse de cheveux bruns qui lui arriva en pleine figure. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Jack ! Oh Jack ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« La vie à Phoenix sans toi était sans intérêt, alors j'ai décidé de venir m'enterrer pour quelque temps dans un trou paumé. »

Jack passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son amie.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu le soleil, Bébé Bella ? Tu as perdu tout tes beaux reflets roux… »

Sa voie était dépitée.

« Jack, tu as toujours été la seule à les voir, ces reflets, même moi je peinais à les imaginer !! » Un rire.

« Mouais. »

Jack lâcha un instant Bella et l'inspecta sous tous les angles. Bella se laissa faire, amusée et surtout habituée à cette attitude de la part de son amie. La blonde se mis à tourner autour d'elle en marmonnant.

« Ta peau est encore plus pâle. » « Tu n'as pas perdu du poids ? Il faut penser à manger plus ma belle ! » « Tu prends assez de vitamine C ? » « Tu dors assez ? Tu as des cernes marquées ! » « Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas trop te fatiguer ! »

De sa bouche ne cessaient de sortir toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle avait emmagasinées durant son absence. Tout y passa : le sommeil, le poids, le régime alimentaire, les vitamines, les cheveux, la vue, le rhume, le jean (« Pourquoi portes-tu toujours ce vieux jeans élimé franchement ? C'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour qu'il n'ait pas encore de trou ! »), le moral, ses chaussettes…

Avec une patience infinie, Bella attendit que Jack est finit son petit tour. Lorsque la blonde platine revint enfin devant elle, Bella lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'immobilisa, fixant son regard dans le sien.

« Je vais bien. Je. Vais. Bien. »

« Ok. » Leçon n° 1 : Ne jamais discuter lorsque Bella détachait ainsi chaques syllabes.

Un silence s'installa.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eut de tes nouvelles depuis 6 mois ? C'est parce que tu vas bien ? »

Bella en perdit ses mots. La culpabilité se lisait facilement sur son visage.

Elle avait passé ces derniers mois à filer le parfait amour avec Edward et, il fallait l'avouer, elle en avait oublié le monde extérieur à Forks.

« Jack… »

Mais la blonde lui sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns pour les ébouriffer.

« T'embête pas pour ça Bébé. On va avoir tout le temps de rattraper ça !! » Un clin d'œil malicieux.

Bella la fixa de ses grands yeux chocolat.

« Tu restes ? Vraiment ? Pour combien de temps ? »

Ses yeux étaient si expressifs. On y voyait la joie, l'exaltation et… l'inquiétude ?

« Hum… Jusqu'à que tu en ais marre de moi et que tu m'expulse de Forks à coups de pied au cul !! »

Jack enlaça Bella et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »

A ce moment là, le bruit vrombissant d'une voiture vint gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Une voiture coupée rouge étincelante se gara à côté de Titine, manquant de près d'érafler sa peinture. Un jeune homme en sortit d'une démarche nonchalante et s'approcha des deux filles. D'un geste naturel, qui choqua sur l'instant Jack, Bella se détacha de son amie et s'élança dans les bras masculins, qui l'accueillirent avec joie.

« Tu as encore changé de voiture ? »

« Rosalie était énervée. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié qu'Emmet oublis l'un de leur rendez-vous pour venir faire une partie de foot entre garçons. Elle s'est un peu vengée. »

A croire qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle, ne voyant, n'entendant et ne prêtant attention qu'à l'autre. Jack ne pouvait que les observer s'envoler en quelques microsecondes sur leur petit nuage personnel. Une petite toux discrète suffit à les faire revenir un instant près du sol. Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux vers elle. Un frisson parcourut son dos.

Ses yeux étaient si… froids. Malgré leur couleur or (pas très naturel il faut l'avouer mais Jack avait vu bien pire dans sa courte existence) ils dégageaient une aura glaciale, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack avait presque…. peur ? Une sueure froide glissa en un éclair dans son dos, déclenchant un autre frisson quasiment imperspectible mais bien plus fort que le premier.

Le jeune homme fronça subtilement les sourcils.

Bella, inconsciente de la tension naissante, se mit à faire les présentations.

« Edward, je te présente Jack, une précieuse amie de Phoenix. Apparement Jack Vient de s'installée en ville. »

Elle se tourna vers son amie avec un grand sourire.

« Jack, voici Edward, mon petit ami. » Etait-ce un léger rougissement de contentement qui apparaissait actuellement son ses pomettes ?

Un triple cyclone doublé d'une dizaine de stunami meurtrier ne purent composer tout le désespoir que Jack esprima dans un soupir.

« Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour… »

Les épaules abbatues, Jack regarda sa montre. Un drôle de bruit monta de sa gorge.

« Hirk. »

La brunette la regarda, surprise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bébé, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me sauve. On m'attend pour diner et je crois qu'il serait de bon goût d'être en avance. »

Faisant fi du malaise inspiré par le dénomé Edward, Jack s'approcha de Bella et lui claqua deux bises sonnores sur les joues.

« Tu es déjà attendu le premier jour ? Je savais que ton impressionnant charisme et ta sociablité étaient toujours au top niveau .»

« C'est ça moque toi de moi !! Je fais des efforts tu sais ! »

Alors qu'elle enfourchait Titine, Jack sentit une main se resserer sur sa manche de blouson.

« Tu reviens bientôt ? Où dors tu ? »

L'arizonienne lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« T'inquiète poulette, la Jack a plus de ressources qu'elle n'y parait !! »

Et elle enfila son casque et partit, faisant ronfler son moteur plus que necessaire.


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolé pour cette longue attente ! Promis je m'y remet serieusement. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires !

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Gracy était vraiment une femme adorable. Sous son embonpoint et son sourire jovial se trouvait une véritable perle d'affection et de tendresse. A peine rentrée au restaurant, Jack avait trouvé une table déjà mise où bourdonnait déjà autour le bruit d'un diner joyeux entre amis. Gracy l'attrapa par les épaules et la mena jusqu'à la cuisine d'où émergeait un bruit de conversation soutenu.

« Ma fille, je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. » lui dit-elle en poussant le battant de la porte.

La cuisine en elle-même était plutôt bien entretenue. Les plans de travail et les casseroles pendues aux murs brillaient d'un éclat sain et propre. La pièce était petite mais aménagée pour optimisée son utilité. Debout devant une cuisinière, deux hommes et une femme se chamaillaient joyeusement.

« Zack, tu cherches à nous empoisonner n'est-ce pas ? Avoue ! »La fille s'exprima dans un rire aigüe.

« Rachel, ferme l'orifice qui te sert de bouche et laisse moi faire mon boulot deux minutes, Okay ? »

Enfin disons que surtout deux d'entre eux faisaient assez de bruit pour trois.

La dénommée Rachel était à moitié assise sur un plan de travail à droite d'un grand blond au dos massif. A leur gauche, un homme d'un certain âge, surement le mari de Gracy, les regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Gracy rétablit l'ordre d'une voix de matrone en un instant.

« Allons les enfants ! Un peu de calme. »

Les trois se retournèrent.

« Je vous présente Jack, qui va travailler avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Rachel sauta de son perchoir et, dans un excès d'une joie trop exacerbée pour être totalement vrai, sauta dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivée en lui hurlant à moitié dans les oreilles.

« Kyaaaaaah c'est trop cool ! J'en avais marre d'être la seule fille - (soupir amusé de Gracy)- Je sens qu'on va être super copines toute les deux. »

« Hum… euh… ouais sûrement. » Jack n'étais pas vraiment une fan du copinage intempestif. Mais elle avait appris que parfois, pour pouvoir mener une vie calme, il fallait nouer des liens avec les autochtones. De ce fait elle lui répondis en souriant timidement. Que voulez vous elle avait toujours été une bonne commerciale, alors les sourires préfabriqués, elle connaissais par cœur.

« Moi je m'appelle Rachel. Je sers en salle alors on va pouvoir se voir souvent, c'est cool, non ? »

« Ouais... C'est cool. »

Gracy me sauva de cette situation périlleuse en continuant les présentations.

« Ensuite je te présente Zack. C'est notre cuistot et accessoirement ton futur voisin de palier. »

Le grand blond lui sourit, dévoilant par la même occasion deux petites fossettes sur ses joues.

« Salut. »

Hum… enfin quelqu'un de simple, ne se répandant pas dans un étalage verbeux.

« Salut. »

Un grésillement un peu trop fort le rappela à sa tache et il se retourna afin de sauver le diner.

Gracy lui présenta enfin Vernon, son conjoint. C'était un homme calme, pour contraster avec le tempérament fort de sa femme. Malgré tout, derrière son perpétuel silence serein se cachait une tendresse envers tout un chacun, comme le lui révéla à l'oreille sa femme alors que elles rejoignaient la table, suivit de près par le petit groupe et une casserole d'où s'échappait un délicieux fumet.

Assis tous ensemble dans la salle de service, ils bavardèreny joyeusement durant toute la dégustation d'un ragoût de bœuf, fameux il fallait l'avouer. Cela faisait longtemps que Jack n'avait pas mangé de cuisine familiale. Elle se contentait d'habitude d'un sandwich fait des restes du Turner's ou d'un kebab acheté à crédit (d'ailleurs jamais réellement réglé, faut-il le préciser ?) avec la complicité de l'un des vendeurs particulièrement sensible à une chemise légèrement déboutonnée ou à une bretelle de débardeur tombante. Qu'y avait-il de mal de jouer de son physique si ça vous permettait de manger à votre faim, n'est ce pas ? L'estomac et la santé avant la fierté, telle était sa devise. En effet, l'orgueil gratuit n'était pas une chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre tout les jours, même si devoir accepter des repas gratuits et des rabais à chaque achat vital n'était pas très valorisant. Le principale était qu'à part un décolleté un peu plongeant et une jupe courte, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de désapprouvé socialement pour subvenir à ses besoins. Mais ne parlons pas du passé et tournons nous plutôt vers le diner présent, où elle remplissait avec délice son petit bidon (1).

Rachel était une insupportable pipelette. Sa voix haut perchée ne cessait de s'étendre sur sa journée d'aujourd'hui et sur le fait qu'elle irait bien faire les soldes car celles-ci venaient juste de débuter mais oh ce serait cool que Jack aille avec elle pour une sortie entre fille comme ça elles pourraient mieux se connaitre et oh mais pourquoi elle refusais ça aurait été si cool mais bas c'est pas grave elles pourraient y aller plus tard pour les prochaines démarques comme ça elles feraient de meilleures affaires et par exemple les chaussures qu'elle portait en ce moment avec ses adorables nœuds verts à paillette elle les avait achetées l'année dernière pendant les soldes et elle avait eut de la chance car c'était la dernière paire et pourtant c'était un miracle car c'était sa taille et depuis elle les mettait souvent et que c'était génial car elle avait l'impression d'être en pantoufles tellement elles étaient confortables et en plus, ce qui n'était vraiment pas négligeable, elles allaient parfaitement avec l'uniforme du Woody's et quand elle avait vu ça elle avait craqué mais ce n'était pas grave car elles étaient vendues à -50% alors elle s'était sentit moins coupable et que….

Heureusement que Zack était assis en face de la pauvre victime et lui lançait régulièrement des coup d'œil et des sourires amusé devant son tympan droit réduit en charpies par sa future collègue. Pourvue qu'elle soit aussi efficace au service qu'à réduire les neurones d'autrui en compote !

Malgré tout, à travers le piaillement incessant de Rachel, Jack réussit à placer quelques mots à Zack et à ses nouveaux patrons. Elle apprit ainsi que Zack travaillait là depuis 3 ans, depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber des études de droit dans une petite fac du coin. Ne voulant pas rester au crochet de ses parents toute sa vie, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger sa mère qui semblait avoir le syndrome maladif de la mère poule, et avait atterrit au Woody's par le hasard des choses.

Le diner se termina sur un roulé à la framboise dégoulinant de confiture et recouvert de crème anglaise. Jack n'avait pas sentit son estomac aussi remplit depuis que Bella était partit. En effet, Renée, la mère de cette dernière, avait mit un point d'honneur à essayer de faire grossir Jack à force de gâteaux, de gratins, de gouters mémorables et d'autres plats que Jack prenait beaucoup de plaisir à l'aider à cuisiner.

Après avoir aider à débarrasser, Jack monta avec Gracy pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Sur le palier, Gracy saisit le bras de Jack et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Jacqueline… Je sais que la vie n'a pas forcément été tendre avec toi, mais sache que ici, tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne nous connais peut être pas encore très bien, mais J'espère sincèrement que tu te sentira bien ici. »

Son doux sourire illuminait la semi-obscurité du petit couloir. Elle passa lentement une main dans les cheveux de sa nouvelle employée.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Vernon et moi n'avons pas d'enfants, enfin biologiquement parlant. »

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire.

« Car malgré l'attitude un peu bourrue de Zack – Tu verras que certain matin il tient plus de l'ours mal léché que d'un être humain ! - et le caractère spécial de Rachel, nous les considérons comme de notre famille. Et j'espère qu'avec le temps, toi aussi tu pourras nous compter parmi les membres de la tienne. »

Retirant sa main, elle recula d'un pas vers sa porte.

« Et maintenant, bonne nuit Jack. Demain sera une journée agitée ! »

Elle entra dans son appartement après un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Personnellement c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le ventre quand on est petit vers chez moi !


End file.
